Ilusiones de Amor
by CAL.HiNaRu.EmOxIiThA
Summary: -¡NO, NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS!..¡DIJE QUE TE CUIDARÍA!.-  -Solo Dormiré Por Un Tiempo..Amor..no estés triste..viví momentos felices a Lado Tuyo...Te...Amaré..Por Siempre...-¿?-...Entren Y Lean Xp si Quieren Saber De Que Trata...este resumido fic  .
1. rechazo

ILUSIONES

Hinata se encontraba teniendo un combate muy interesante con neji hyuga su primo, cuando de repente ewcucha una voz que dice su nombre…

¿?: hinaaataaa!...

H: kibaa eres tu…!...

KB: casi no te reconozco…hinata estas muy cambiada..

H: emm….em…..gra-gracias kiba…tu tambn estas muy cambiado..

KB: como estas..?

H: yo muy bien….y dime como estas tu….y shino y akamaru?

KB: despacio despacio hinata…(rie)…bueno pues ellos están bien..

H: mm q bien estaba preocupada no he sabido nada de ustedes en todo este tiempo..

KB: hinata….si quieres puedes venir esta tarde para entrenar…como estas con el Byakugan….la ultima ves q entrenamos habías mejorado mucho…

H: emm sii…gracias…esta bien

KB: bueno te veo mas tarde…..adios!..hinata…

H: sii….adios kiba….

hinata estaba feliz, pues por los rumures había escuchado que naruto estaba de vuelta después de 3 años de entrenamiento con jiraiya….salio un momento a dar una vuelta por konoha y pensó:

H: naruto de be de ser muy fuerte….mmmm…me gustaría ….verlo(ve a sakura pasar por ahí)

Sakuraa! Hola!

SK: hinata….vaya sorpresa estas muy cambiada

H: mm gracias sakura (se ruboriza pues kiba le había dicho lo mismo)…

Cuando escuchan una voz que dice:

¿?: saaaaakuraa!

SK: ehh? Hola konohamaru …..

KH: hola sakura….sabias que naruto ya volvió…

SK: enseriooo!...donde esta..?

KH: en este momento debe estar hablando con lady- tsunade

SK: estabien….voy a saludarlo

KH: bueno yo me voy adiós hinata adiós sakura…

SK: hinata?

H: si?

SK: vas a venir?...no quieres ver a naruto  
H: emmm….yoo….eto…emm

SK: mm….esta bien te veo luego..( se voltea para irse)

H: nooo!...yo si…sii quiero verlo…(se ruboriza)

SK: (mm sabia que hinata haría eso rie) bueno vámonos entonces

H: hai!

Se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra lady-tsunade

TS: hola chicas buscan algo?

SK: sii….buscamos a naruto esta aquí?...konohamaru me dijo que estaria aquí..

TS: si….le encarge una misión…

SK: (baja la mirada)

TS: te sucede algo sakura?

SK: es que queríamos saludar a naruto

TS: mmmm no debe tardar en volver pero de seguro q si vuelve se va al ichiraku a comer ramem tu sabs como le gusta ese plato…!

S: si….si….es cierto gracias….lady tsunade…adiós!

H: adiós lady tsunade…!

TS: adiós chicas…

Se dirigen al ichiraku a buscar a naruto

H: (naruto espero verte pronto….)

SK: hinata?

H: si sakura?

SK: mm sentémonos un rato…..naruto no debe tardar en llegar….

H: hai!

¿?: Ssa-sakura….eres…tu?

SK: naruuuto!...holaaa!

H: (na-na-naruto…vaya que lindo que se ve..)

SK: vaya!...estas mas alto que yo….

N: sii jeje…pues no has cambiado nada…

SK: naruuto sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre no cambias….acaso no me ves mas….mas femenina?

N: emmm….no!

SK: (poing…se cae para tras..)

N: aa..hi-hinata ¡?

H: (se voltea…porque les estaba dando la espalda…y de ruboriza…se quiere desmayar)

N: mmm….que pasa hinata?

H: ho-hola na-naruto kun…(se sonroja al mismo tiempo que empieza a ver borroso y cae al suelo)

N/SK: HINATAAA!

Hinata despierta debajo de un árbol y el único rostro que ve es el de naruto

N: hinatta!...ya despertaste..como estas?

H: (quee naruto me esta preguntando que como estoy esto debe ser un sueño..) emm bi-bien(se ruboriza)

N: sakura se fue con abuela tsunade porque tenían que curar a unos enfermos…

H: aa..ss-si!

N: bueno hinata no digas nada y ven conmigo!

H: ( quee no decir nada e ir con el –poing..se desmaya de nuevo-)

N: ayy nooo! Que dije…por q siempre se desmaya…!

SK: narutoo! Ya despertó sakura…?

N: noo esk… yooo.. bue-noo solo …..

SK: naruuuuto!...q hiciste ahora..!

N: nada…..de veras!...sakura q yo no hize nada..la quise convencer de q viniera conmigo….pe-peroo se volvió a desmayar..!

SK: uhmm!..bueno llevala a su casa..no la vas a dejar aquí..! yo ya me voy…adiós naruto..

N: pe-pero sakura! (ahh! Ya que..)

Naruto llevaba en sus brazos a hinata..cuando ya se acercaban …hinata dijo medio despierta..

H: na-naruto..yo..

N: HINATA!..despertaste…vaya ya era hora (rìe…-la baja cuidadosamente-)

H: emm yo..lo siento..(se enrrojece y empieza a jugar con sus dedos-)

N: ehh?...lo sientes?...porquee! hinata..

H: esk yo..no debi haberme desmayado..lo si-siento!

N: porque dices eso hinata!...era lo q tenia q hacer ….¿!no¡?

N: emmm hinata?

H: si naruto?

N: t eocurre algo estas muy roja…..?

H: (se sonroja mas)…ehh yo..no…emm….

N: bueeeno no importa…. quieres ir conmigo al ichiraku…voy por un ramen…me muero de hambre..(rie)

H: oh!..esta-esta-bi-bien…..(juega con los dedos)..

SE DIREGEN AL ICHIRAKU CUANDO NARUTO LE HACE UNA PREGUNTA

N: hinata?

H: sii na-naruto kun?

N:...por que...siempre te sonrojas cuando te hablo..?

H: (se le suben los colores a la cara) eh?..yo..

N: sii?

H: no no es por nada ….yoo..emm

N: mira en este momento tienes la cara roja creo q tiens alguna clase de enfermedad…hinata deberías hacerte ver con abuela tsunade ella es buena en eso..de veras!

H: ahh..ss-i gracias naruto-kun(que? Naruto piensa q tengo una enfermedad ..uhmm.. menos mal no quisiera q se enterara de otra cosa…!)

N: ohh(le suena el estomago)..emm (se rie) tengo mucha hambre…mejor apresurémonos..!

H: (sonríe) hai!

Llegan al ichiraku y naruto como siempre pide su ramem su platillo preferido por supuesto XD … hinata como siempre roja y timida jugando con sus dedos….en ese momento llega sakura

N: ehh!..SAKURAA!

SK: emm hola naruto (vaya q hace hinata aquí?)

N: ven!...sientate..

SK: ehh…si

N: y bueno cuéntame q haces por aquí…no sabia que tambn te gustaba el ramem..(rie)

SK: (rie)no..no es por eso estoy buscando a jiraiya…no lo has visto?..esq lo busca lady-tsunade

N: que?..al sabio pervertido ….debe de estar por ahí haciendo de las suyas.(rie)

SK: eehh?...sii bueno si loo ves le avisas a lady-tsunade…

H: (umhhh…parece no importarle a naruto-kun q yo estoy aquí…-baja la mirada muy triste-)

N: sii!...no te preocupes sakura yo lo digo..

SK: gracias….! Bueno adiós naruto…adiós hinata..( -se levanta de la mesa)

N: (-le toma el brazo-)…nooo! Sakura quedate…ya que volví quiero estar mas tiempo con..

SK: naruto!...ya tendremos mas tiempo para hablar..sii por ahora tengo q ir a ver a ino…quede con ella para entrenar…..ademas..hina..

N: hinata…que pasa con ella…esta bien verdad hinata?

H: (ehh?..que significa eso naruto acabo de notar que no te importo ni un poco…por que…porque me pasa eso contigo si te quiero tanto…) aahh….ss-i…..emm ya me… tengo q ir…adiós!(-se levanta y se va rápido antes de que alguien diga algo-)

SK: naruutoo!...que hiciste…eres un tonto….cómo pudiste decirle eso..

N: quee!...pe-pero..sakura

SK: adiós naruto..!(-se levanta y naruto la vuelve a tomar del brazo-)

N: no te vayas….lo siento

SK: a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas es a hinata…la hiciste sentir mal a pesar..de que ella..

N: ella que?

SK: noo nada!

N: queee dime sakura por favor…que era lo que me querías decir sobre hinata...?

SK: (-suspira se sienta con una mirada muy triste-) a ella…..a ella le gustas tú! Naruto!...

N: ahhhh?...(que yo quee…no nooo…..pe-pero…yoo-siente un nudo en la garganta-)…noo…no es cierto que clase de broma es esa sakura…

SK: claro que noo no es una broma….eres tan tonto para darte cuenta….ahh naruto!

N: (-se levanta con la mirada hacia abajo-)

SK: DONDE VAS? Ahora!

N: adiós sakura…voy a buscarla no debe de estar muy lejos..

Naruto se va corriendo a buscar a hinata..

H: (-viendo un lago con unas lagrimas en los ojos-) por que…..porque Naruto no me quiere si yo…yoo...loo...amo… (-Se levanta y se va-)

Naruto llega al mismo lugar que ella pero no la encuentra asi que sigue buscando…hasta que llega la noche..

N: umhhh…ya es muy tarde(bosteza) creo que ya es hora de irme, mañana seguiré buscando…hinata lo siento todavía me asusta un poco la idea de que…(ahh suspira)..no lo entiendo pensé que a nadie le importaba…lo que menos me esperaba de alguien tan tímido yyy…bueno espero encontrarla quiero arreglar las cosas…

Naruto se va a su casa se acuesta…y empieza aver la foto de su amigo sasuke y la de sakura junto a kakashi y recuerda buenos tiempos..

N: vaya..! esos sí que eran buenos tiempos…con sakura..kakashi y mi mejor amigo sasuke..!(bosteza) bueno será mejor dormir….(suspira) (-despues de un tiempo se queda dormido-)

Naruto se despierta

N: (bosteza) umhh…q hambre q tengo(va por un cereal y leche y se pone a desayunar) mmm será mejor q acabe pronto si quiero ir a buscar a hinata…a de estar en su casa….sii! como no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes voy por ella (se levanta de la mesa…corre a su cuarto y se cambia y sale en camino a buscar a hinata)

Con hinata:

H: (-estaba ya despierta pensando en naruto por supuesto-)

Hb : hola hinata! ….ya despertaste…lista para entrenar…?

H: hai…hanabi ¡!

N: hola neji!

NJ: aa!...hola naruto…q haces por aquí tan temprano…?

N: emm sii es que vine a buscar a hinata…esta?

NJ: hinata!...bueno no lo se debe de estar preparándose para entrenar….porque la buscas?

N: es algo muy importante….puedo pasar?(- trata de entrar pero neji lo toma del brazo-)

NJ: no lo siento naruto…Hiachi-San….no lo permitiría…! Recuerdas la discusión que tuvieron una ves en los exámenes chunin…desde que me venciste el te tiene un poco de….bueno no se creo que te subestimo demasiado…y se equivoco…

N: QUEE!... pero diste una buena pelea en todo tiempo…eres muy fuerte y el lo sabe…

¿?: Naruto!... que haces por aqui no se te esta permitido entrar…pensé que se lo habías dicho neji!

N: queeeeeeeeee!... quien eres tuu?...Acaso quieres pelar?...!...

HS: soy Hiachi-San…..el padre de hinata!

N: (-se queda helado y con una gota cayendo detrás de su cabeza-) ehh….ehh..Yoo..lo siento es que….

NJ: naruto será mejor que te vayas…el padre de hinata es muy estricto….y te dara una paliza si no te vas! (- le dice despacio-)

N: no neji tranquilo…se como arreglar eso..

HS: arreglar que ….?...mira será mejor que te vayas..!..no estoy de humor para estar perdiendo el tiempo…con mocosos…!

N: que!..has dicho….

NJ: naruto!...q haces..?

HS: (-se voltea para irse-)

N: oyeee no me dejes hablando solo….oyee! (-Haciendo sus gestos y saltando como un niño-)

Cuando en eso aparece hinata

H: na-naruto-kun!..que…que haces aquí?

N: hina-hinaata...! Hola mira yo quería arreglar el problema de ayer….yo no quise..

H: nooo….solo para eso has venido naruto-kun…no-no te preocupes por eso…tu no hiciste nada yo debí haberme ido cuando empezabas a hablar con sakura..Yo sé q a ti te….te gusta y no se puede cambiar eso..(-baja la mirada muy triste-)

N: ehh…yoo..mira no se como..

H: noo naruto por favor perdóname…no volverá a pasar…no-no interferiré…por favor perdóname…

N: hinata..yoo..(umhhh perdóname hinata..no puedes cambiar lo que siento por sakura….. me gusta mucho lo siento….se que acabo de herir tus sentimientos)….mira me gustaría sentir lo mismo por ti..Deveras!...si tan solo..

H: no no te preocupes por mi… esta-estare bien..(-mira a otro lado intentando disimular su tristeza-)

NJ: (-disimula…haber no escuchado lo que escucho tratando de alejarse poco a poco-)

Aparece Hiachi-San el padre de hinata

HS: queee no dije que te vallaaaas!...vete de aquí…(-corre donde el tratando de darle un golpe-)

N: (-naruto lo esquiva y se va viendo de lejos a hinata-) Hina-ta….lo siento..

H: padre yo..

HS: hinata que hacias hablando con el!...acaso no te lo prohibí….!

H: is pe-pero el quería preguntarme algo…

HS: no quiero ver q vuelvas a hablar con el….ahora ve a tu entrenamiento…

H: hai..!

Hinata entrena con su hermana hanabi….y como estaba muy distraída por lo ocurrido…recibia golpes de su hermana hanabi…a lo lejos su padre y su primo neji hyuga observaban…asombrados porque ella había mejorado mucho y era la primera ves que fallaba tantas veces seguidas….

HS: pero que le sucede! ….el dia de ayer desarrollo muy bien sus técnicas y ahora….esta pésima!

NJ: no la culpe…hiachi-sama…ella esta un poco distraída el dia de hoy…es todo!

HS: pero si no tiene motivos para estarlo!

NJ: claro que si…no esperaba verse con naruto y que le dijera tales cosas…

HS: queee!.ese naruto solo viene a causar problemas…espero no volver a verlo merodeando por aquí!

_Me dicen q tal esta….toy lista para recibir criticas oo buenos comentarios ok me despido chauuuuuuu =)_


	2. un lugar en tu corazon

Un lugar en tu corazón

N: ( -naruto regreso a su casa muy triste y confundido por lo ocurrido, no comprendía porque ese sentimiento tan duro hacia hinata, asi que decidió ir a donde estaba tsunade para ver si lo necesitaban en algo..-)

Llega naruto a donde tsunade

TS: naruuuto que haces aquí…!...estoy muy ocupada para tus berrinches…

N: aaah! Hola tsunade..yo..yo…bueno quería saber si me ibas a dar una misión para hoy…

TS: queee….tu quieres que te de una misión como asi….. no me estas molestando…!

N: emm …no yo..(ríe)

TS: que te ocurre estas muy distraído el dia de hoy….ah!..no era de esperarse…tu siempre estas distraído….pero como asi no estás tan sonriente y molestándome….

N: es que bueno….hoy no hay nada q hacer!...

TS: (algo le pasa a naruto el siempre llega y me dice abuela tsunade..Umhh) bueno..está bien te encargare una misión…tienes que ir a la isla de hiiti a resolver un problema.._** …(**__**obvio que esta isla no existe XD pero ya ps no se me ocurria otra cosa XDXD)) **_Probablemente sea de rango A(-baja la mirada-)….y hay rumores de que se han ocasionado muchos enfrentamientos y ha habido mucha gente muerta..No se la razón pero estoy muy ocupada no puedo ayudar asi que te asignare un compañero…

N: queee!..pero abuela-tsunade…nooo yo puedo solo.. además esta misión suena demasiado fácil y podría hacerla muy rápido no necesito compañeros…

TS: (no me extrañaba que pronto comenzara a irritarme) sii!...naruto…pero podrías necesitar ayuda…

N: ummmh!...ya que!

TS: te asigne esta misión con hinata hyuga..y sakura chan…sakura es toda un medico.. hinata tiene su byakugan y ha aprendido algunos jutsus como es el Shugohakke Rokjyuu … la he visto practicar mucho y esforzarze….ahora ve! Y no pierdas el tiempooo..!

N: (que ¡!...hinata..pero….bueno su padre no tendrá escusa alfin podre disculparme bien con hinata…yyyy sakura siiii mm que bienn) sii!...está bien…voy por ellas….adiós abuela-tsunade!

TS: ja!...naruto..!

Naruto va corriendo primero a casa de hinata….y la ve muy triste sentada debajo de un árbol…al acercarse mas nota que estaba llorando…hinata estaba muy triste lo que ella quería era estar con su amado naruto..lo que no logro por la presencia de su padre…

N: HI-HINATA!..Hola…por que estas tan triste...

H: aah!..Naruto!...emm ho-hola…no no es nada...que haces aquí?

N: pero si estas llorando…..ya no llores..Mira acabo de hablar con abuela-tsunade…y me dijo que tenemos una misión...

H: ehh?...pe-pero tu y yo..(se sonroja como siempre)

N: (-nota el cambio en los ojos de hinata…nota emoción…. alegría….se siente un poco extraño…pero a la vez feliz..Por hinata..no soportaba verla ni un minuto más triste…)..em sii…asi que vamos..yy…..ya no estes triste..

H: sii!...(naruto no quiere que este triste…talves….talves! tengo una oportunidad…tratare de estar bien con el…-sonríe-)

N: vamos! Sii hinata..o se nos hara tarde voy por sakura…quiero volver pronto para ir a ichiraku…DE veras! (Sonrisa)

H: ha-hai! (sakura…umhhhh )

Llegan a la casa de sakura y naruto toca la puerta…

N: saaaakura…..!...(-tocando la puerta-)

SK: (-abre la puerta-)…aah!...hola naruto…que tal…me buscabas?

N: sii es que….bueenoo…abuela-tsunade me envio a una misión..contigo y hinata…

SK: una misión..?...de que se trata..?

N: sii bueno….te la digo en el camino sii..

SK: emm…es ta bien..

Emprenden el camino hacia hiiti..Hinata tan callada…pero feliz…por estar a lado del chico que tanto ama...

SK: bueno naruto cuéntame de que se trata la misión…

N: sii…abuela-tsuande me dijo que en tenemos que ayudar a una isla llamada hiiti en la que no hay muchos habitantes debido a que un miembro del grupo akatsuki anda por ahí…no se cual es su objetivo pero es lo que vamos a resolver..

SK: aah? Ok…

N: yy dime sakura…como estas….(rie…de una manera muy picara..)

SK: ehhh?...mm yo bien…

N: me entere de que ahora ya eres medico….

SK: sii …he aprendido mucho en estos años…y tu como vas con tu técnica del sharingan..?

N: genial..!...ya la pude mejorar…

SK: mm que bueno…naruto..!(-sonríe-)

Empezaron a caminar hacia la isla de hiiti…hasta que decidieron acampar en lugar cerca a una cascada…

N: bueeenoo!..aqui acampemos ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño….mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda….esta bien.?

SK: si…. en fin es un lugar muy bonito ya creo estamos cerca…!

N: ehh!..Hinata…has estado muy callada en todo el viaje…pasa algo?

H: ahh?...eehh yoo…noo..(-empieza a jugar con sus dedos-)..noo solo tengo un poco de frio..es todo..(rie)

N: ooh!..deberías cubrirte con algo… ten (-le ofrece su abrigo de color naranja para que se tape.. mientras el se queda con una camisa blanca-)

SK: (naruto desde cuando tan caballero…-lo mira maravillada-..Hinata debe de estar muy feliz..)

H:..Gra-gracias naruto por –por tu abrigo...(Se sonroja)..

N: ahh?...no es nada…no quiero que nadie se enferme…

H: h-hai!

Era de noche…ya habían acabado de hacer su tienda de campaña….naruto solo quería dormir..asi que apenas estuvo lista….se recostó a dormir…lo que se le hizo muy fácil…

SK: vaya!..Duerme como bebe..!...

H: (-solo lo veía..muy tiernamente…y feliz..se recuesta a lado de el-…. naruto..qué lindo te ves cuando duermes..uno de mis sueños estar a lado tuyo…pensaba ella)

SK: bien!.. ….hasta mañana hinata!.

H: hasta mañana sakura..(umhhhh naruto si tan solo pudiera tener..un lugar en tu corazón..)

Hinata sabia entrenar…..en la cascada y este día no era la excepción..no tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir..Naruto se despierta al baño _**(obvio q no hay pero lo que quiero decir es que se va a hacer pis…XD..detras ed un árbol yo q se..=) ) **_

Era de madrugada y naruto no sabía que hinata iba a estar en la cascada desde donde él estaba sentado no se veía nada…solo el ruido que hace el agua cuando choca en las piedras….

N:(-empieza a ver una sombra..de una mujer bailando..-)pe-pero.!..quien es ella…que-que her-hermosa!..(-se veía muy hermosa… cada vez que hacia un movimiento el agua se movía con ella…era algo mágico..lo que naruto no sabía era que esa joven hermosa era hinata-)

N: hola!...ni nombre es…(-se cae al agua-)

H: aa!...(-sale corriendo-)

N: umhh!...mi oportunidad de hablar con una chica tan hermosa…qué pena!...será mejor que regrese sakura y hinata ya han de haber despertado...(-se da la vuelta...y empieza a caminar..de regreso a la tienda-)

SK: narutoo! Que te paso…parece que te fuiste a bañar pero con ropa y todo…...

N:…me caí al agua…...

SK: y que hacias en la cascada… tan de mañana?

N:ahh?..(-en ese momento se le viene a la mente la imagen de la bella joven)..emm..yo..yoo..

SK: tu quee!...ash!..bueno no importaa!..solo ve a cambiarte..o te vas a resfriar..

N: emm..si..!...aah por cierto…y hinata?

SK: mm no lo sé...Cuando desperté no estaba aquí...

N: Donde habrá ido?

SK: (naruto…vaya si que te interesa hinata!)

H: buenos días…sakura …buenos días na-naruto (-empieza a jugar con sus dedos-)

SK/N: buen día hinata...

N: umhh….y díganme trajieron algo de comer….por que (-le suena el estomago-)…tengo mucha hambre…(-rie un poco avergonzado-)

SK: emm..si atrás de la tienda hay un poco de comida del ichiraku…

N: geniaaaaal….gracias sakura eres la mejor..

SK: de nada naruto…!(-rie-)

N: mmmm…vamos …a comer..sii me muero de hambre….de verass!

N: mmmmmmm…esto esta rico..!

H: (-hinata solo sonríe…al ver a naruto tan feliz…todos comiendo juntos..-)

SK: mmm que bien que les haya gustado..

Terminan de comer y empiezan a prepararse para ir a la isla de hiiti a cumplir su misión…después de tanto caminar encuentran a un forastero con mayoría de edad..

F: a donde van…ustedes..

N: estamos buscando la isla…de hiiti

F: la isla de hiiti!…..mmm no creo que quieran ir ahí…hay mucho peligro…un miembro del akatsuki anda por ahí su objetivo es…. encontrar los 9 bijus para poder crear una arma definitiva para destruir las aldeas….una de ellas es la aldea de konoha….he oído por los rumores…además esa isla tiene poderes sobrenaturales… espiritus malignos como ven ahí los bijus…

SK: pero por quee!

F: no lo se…pero por eso será mejor que se vayan si no quieren ser destruidos…como los demás.. no hay muchas personas los que quisieron enfrentarlo murieron en el intento..

N: quee…para eso estamos para defender la isla….de ese quien quiera que sea..

F: (-suelta una carcajada-)..Ustedes piensan salvar la isla…deben de estar locos…..mejor váyanse…

N: queee..!...callese viejo….

SK: naruuto!..ya basta…calmate….!sii…..emm disculpe..

F: mm..(-se marcha muy furioso por el insulto de naruto-)

N: bueeno..!...que esperan ya vamonos….!

SK/H: sii!..

Caminan demasiado hasta que encuentran la isla…pero el forastero….no se equivocaba….no habían personas era como un pueblo fantasma…en esa isla no quedaban muchos ninjas…

N: quee..pero aquí no hay nadie..!...HOLAAAAA!

SK: naruto!...claro que no hay nadie …..ya escuchaste a l forastero..no!

N: mmm sii pero..no pensé que era tan cierto…..

¿?: JAJAJAJA (-risa malévola-)…que hacen ustedes aquí par de mocosos…no deberian estar en sus casitas jugando al ninja…

N: (-furioso regresa a ver..-)

¿?: mmm pero que dama tan bella…(-se acerca a hinata y la toma de la mano-)

H: ahh!..

N: déjala!...no te atrevas..!(-corre donde aquel hombre..y le da un golpe pero este lo esquiva-)

¿?: vaya…el mocoso sabe pelear...(-rie-)

SK: narutoo!..Contrólate sii…(mmm que acaso soy invisible…umhh…)..oyee tuuuu quien eres?

¿?: mi nombre es…dokumaru…y soy miembro de akatsuki..

N: bieeenn no hay nada más que decir…preparatee…

SK: naruuutoo….no puedes atacarlo..de esa manera es inútil..!

N: mmm tienes razón sakura…..JUTSU DE CLONES DE SOMBRA!..(-salen muchos clones..-) ataaaaaaqueen!

DK: ha!...si crees que me vas a vencer de esa manera estas muy equivocado...

N: noo hables….solo pelea…(-este oponente era poderoso…pero no tenia una fuerza contranatural como la mayoría de los ninjas este era diferente…..naruto utiliza sus clones de sombra…. pero el verdadero naruto se esconde para atacar… mientras los clones de sombra pelean….sakura ataca por atrás con 2 kunai…..cuando dokumaru trata de esquivarlos naruto verdadero lo ataca de nuevo…..pero esta vez con su rasengan….dokumaru no era muy poderoso solo era un aprendiz del grupo akatsuki…pero para ser un principiante era muy poderoso…pasaron horas tratando de vencerlo….mientras hinata utilizaba su byakugan para poder ver donde estaban los bijus que dokumaru buscaba..en ese instante hinata siente la presencia de que algo se acerca y trata de esquivarlo, eran hilos de telaraña con kunais en la punta …habían demasiados los esquivo todos pero cuando pensó que ya no habían mas alguien le lanza uno que no pudo esquivar…pero no era dokumaru..era su acompañante..dey…que tenia poderes de telaraña la deja inconsciente y luego la envuelve con su telaraña… mientras naruto y sakura peleaban…dey secuestra a hinata…-) bieeenn..ya acabamos….sabía que no eras muy poderoso….solo una pérdida de tiempo….oyee sakura y donde esta hinata..?

SK: mm no lo se…..hace un momento la vi aquí…pero...

DK: (-mientras agonizaba…salieron unas palabras diciendo-)…despídanse de su amiguita...no la volverán a ver….. (-su ultima risa-)

N: quee dices...! (-lo golpea-)…dime donde esta…!

SK: naruuutoo…!..Asi no lograras nada….!(Inner/saku: que…acaso naruto si está interesado en hinata…vaya no lo sabia…)...

N: pero entonces que vamos a hacer….a dejar que se la lleven…!...jamás...!

SK: si...Tienes razón...Pero el no te dirá nada…

N: lo sé…pero vamos tras ella…no perdamos tiempo aquí….no debe de estar muy lejos sea quien sea que se la haya llevado….

Empiezan a buscar a hinata…cuando encuentran un pequeño brazalete..

N: mira sakura!...(-le amuestra el brazalete-)

SK: si!...

N: lo reconozco es de hinata lo sé….algo me dice que es de ella…vamos bien…!

SK: (mmm naruto) (-asiente con la cabeza-)

Siguen buscando…cuando de pronto escuchan una voz…

D: ja! no deberían estar aquí si no quieren ser destruidos…

N: (-voltea a ver-) mmm…tuuuu! Eres el que tiene a hinata…donde está...Dínoslo...o sino..

D: o sino que!...me vas a atacar con tus fracasados clones de sombra como hiciste con dokumaru…no te lo permitiré…además tu amiguita inútil…ya debe de estar en el quinto sueño…

N: ha!...sabes…no me gusta que me insulten….y meenos a mis amigos!(-corre donde el y pelea como nunca…esta vez era con una ira indescriptible….estaba muy enojado..el quería mucho a hinata…y no iba a permitir que nada le pase..-)

SK: (-observaba muy impresionada…nunca había visto a naruto asi desde su pelea con sasuke…pero esta vez era muy diferente el había empezado a sentir algo por hinata..sin duda…-)….naruto..no te preocupes….yo te ayudare a rescatar a hinata…(-se va a buscar a hinata…cuando de pronto ve un bulto en el agua ya que estaban cerca de un lago…asi que corre hacia allá…alcanza a ver el pelo de hinata…ella estaba cubierta de una sustancia muy pegajosa…parecía telaraña…eso era lo que era….trata de sacar a hinata de ahi con sus kunais….pero es inútil…utiliza su chakra…y la concentra en los hilos de telaraña asta que logra romperla…lo único que logra destapar es su boca…lo demás estaba muy bien cubierto-) que debo hacer…umhh piensa sakura piensa….ya se!..(-Concentra chakra en sus manos y trata de romper la telaraña del resto del cuerpo de hinata poniéndola en su cabeza y de ahí trata de romperla hasta que logra quitársela de encima...Pero aparte se da cuenta de que hinata estaba helada…-)

N: sakura…..! Dime si hinata está bien!...sakura!...sakuraaaaa!

SK: (-baja la mirada…y le caen unas cuantas lagrimas…-)…naruto..Hice todo lo que pude…todavía respira pero no se qué hacer...


End file.
